ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
X in Peril
is the eighth episode of Ultraman X. It features the debut of Ultraman X's Zetton Armor and the guest appearance of Kaito Touma/Ultraman Max, in tribute to the tenth anniversary of Ultraman Max. Plot In the middle of battling Zetton, Ultraman X was defeated, even when using Eleking Armor. X tries Gomora Armor but the Oscillatory Wave can't penetrate Zetton's Zetton Shutter, even Xio's assistance proven futile. As the monster advances to a weaken X, it instead teleports away. Daichi ends up burns the midnight oil to create a new armor to counteract Zetton, but since he lacks its Spark Doll, the ingredient to create the Cyber Card and Armor is not enough. The next day, Dr. Kaito Touma, a Spark Doll expert from the UNVER visits Xio and offers them his help as he presents the Zetton Spark Doll, knowing such threat would rise. Interestingly, he was also a friend of Daichi's father and the two were once studying Spark Dolls together. Sayuri and Kamiki excited that Daichi meets a person that knows his father but cautiously doubts on their age. After the completion of Cyber Zetton Card, Zetton wreaks havoc in the city again, prompting X to appear. The Lab Team sends the Cyber Zetton Card and X uses it but suddenly, the Zetton Armor renders him immobile and worse, the armor can't be removed. Soon, another Kaito Touma appears and attacks the black coated person, revealing him to be Alien Sran Quila. Kaito transforms into another Ultraman and saves a mother-daughter pair from falling rubble. Dr. Guruman identifies the Ultraman as Ultraman Max, and the giant tries to remove X from the armor but instead, the cursed armor controls X and the enslaved Ultraman assist Zetton. Asuna approaches Quila as he revealed that he wanted revenge on Ultraman Max for killing one of his brethren back then. Studying Xio, UNVER and Daichi, he used the man's background and perfectly uses this camouflage. With X's mind completely fells under Zetton Armor's effect, Asuna fought Quila and the alien enlarges to assist Zetton. Daichi uses Cyber Eleking's card and purify Cyber Zetton's corrupted programming, saving Max on time. Now having X back, Ultraman Max finishes off Alien Sran Quila with Max Galaxy and Ultraman X attacks Zetton with the armor, greatly wounding it with Zetton Tornado before freeing himself and defeated it with a mid-air Xanadium Ray. Approaching Daichi at a sunset, this man reveals himself as Ultraman Max and that he borrowed the appearance of the person he used to fight with. Wanting to help Daichi and X in the future, he lends a portion of his power in a form of a Cyber Card before leaving. Daichi's Monster Lab *Daichi: Daichi's Monster Lab! This time, we're looking at this monster... *X Devizer: Analysing, Zetton! *Daichi: Space Dinosaur Zetton, he was a fierce foe whom had X on the ropes. *X: And the Zetton Armor we get from its Cyber Card contained a nasty trap set by the Alien Sran. But thanks to Daichi's use of the Zetton Armor, we were able to blast through the dangerous foe. *Daichi and X: Well, see you next time! Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : TAKERU * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Kaito Touma disguises for Ultraman Max and Alien Sran Quila : * : (Stock footage) * : * : * : * : Appearances Ultras *Ultraman X **Eleking Armor **Gomora Armor **Zetton Armor *Ultraman Max Kaiju/Seijin *Zetton *Alien Sran Quila Trivia *This is the first time that a Cyber Armor was used against the Kaiju the armor was based on. Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Team-Ups